


Sickly Threats

by Katcher



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Danvers prompt! Astra comes home to find her roommate and best friend sick and has absolutely no clue how to care for a human? Maybe she flubs a lot and gets some stuff right and when Alex is better she just pulls her into a kiss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickly Threats

Astra landed softly on the fire escape of her shared apartment with Alex. She took her time opening the window and climbing in as she watched the sun set over the city. As soon as she was inside, something finally registered to her as not being right.

The woman froze and went into “Super Mode”. She could only hear one other heart beat in the apartment so at least no one had broken in, but what she heard in the next moment was confusing to her.

She followed the sounds down the hallway and pushed the already ajar door open to see her roommate on her knees in the floor hovering over the toilet, “Alexandra?” She was answered with the sound of retching before the woman flushed, wiped at her mouth, and sat back heavily against the tub. Astra took in the sight of her normally so put together and tough best friend. Right now, Alex was beyond pale, sweaty, and her heart rate was lower than usual, “Are you dying?”

Alex finally focused on the woman standing in the bathroom looking down at her and shook her head, “What? No. It’s just a bug or something.”

“A bug?” Astra asked in confusion, “I haven’t noticed any bugs inside before?”

“It’s not a literal bug, General. A metaphorical bug. Meaning that I just have a virus,” Astra nodded then and kneeled down in front of the woman slowly, “I’m fine,” Was said defiantly and Astra raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t look too fine to me, Brave One,” Had Alex had any strength left, she would have complained about the nickname, however all she could manage was a half made glare that had Astra even more worried, “Should I call Kara?”

“No, it’ll just run its course and I’ll be fine by this time tomorrow,” Astra didn’t seem convinced but moved out of the way quickly when Alex lunged forward to be sick again. The woman had no clue what to do in this situation but on instinct stuck her hand out and rubbed it over the woman’s back.

“You sure about that?” Alex shot her a glare then and it must have taken a good bit of effort because her eyes started to droop soon after, “I don’t think you should sleep on the floor of the bathroom, Brave One,” The woman shrugged, “Just don’t hurt yourself trying to hurt me for this, okay?” 

Alex didn’t respond and Astra gently scooped her into her arms and stood slowly. Alex didn’t protest and Astra carried her into her bedroom and laid her down in her bed. She watched as the woman rooted around before finally getting still and left the room after watching her for a moment.

She pulled her cellphone that Alex had gotten her out of her pocket and dialed her niece, “Hello?”

“She’s sick.”

“Who’s sick?” Was asked in obvious confusion.

“Your sister.”

“I’ll come over.”

“No, she specifically told me not to call you. Said something about a rodent and that it would run its course.”

“A rodent?” Astra shrugged, “A bug?”

“Yes, a bug,” She heard Kara breathe out a laugh and chose not to comment, “I don’t know what to do.”

“Okay, first; calm down,” Astra scrunched her face up, “Second, Alex is the worst sick person ever. She will probably threaten you multiple times. Don’t take any of them seriously.”

“Noted.”

“Third, she’s also the worst at having anything in her house. I keep Motrin, ibuprofen, and Tylenol there. Wake her up every however many hours it says on the bottle and make her take some. She’s not going to want to. She’ll get over it.”

Astra nodded and felt like this might be harder than she thought, “Fourth, go to the store and buy that yellow Gatorade thing she likes.”

“But that thing is vile,” Was said in disgust.

“Do you want her crankier than she has to be? Go buy some of it. At least like four bottles of it and call me if you need me again.”

oooOOooOOooo

Astra had flown to the nearest store, bought a ridiculous amount of Gatorade, and after hearing someone else buying something for a sick friend, followed their example and also bought a fuzzy stuffed bear.

She had flown back to the apartment and made her way into the bathroom to find the medicines Kara had been talking about. After reading the labels thoroughly, she grabbed what she needed and made her way into Alex’s bedroom.

“Alexandra?” Was said softly as she sat everything down on the woman’s bedside table, “Alexandra,” Was said just a little louder when she got no response and she was rewarded with a groan. She sighed and nudged the woman gently, “Alex, you have to take this stuff.”

“Get out,” Was mumbled out and Astra raised an eyebrow. She finally sighed and knelt down beside the bed.

“Alex. Come on, take it and then go back to sleep.”

“Fight me,” The Kryptonian almost laughed but refrained.

“Maybe later. Alex, come on please?”

“Annoying alien,” Was mumbled as the woman opened her eyes and shot her best friend a glare. Astra just smirked and handed Tylenol over and watched as she downed that before also handing her the ibuprofen. Alex glared the entire time and Astra held out the Gatorade when she was finished.

Alex looked at it for a moment before reaching for it and Astra watched her glare finally melt away, “I’ll be back.”

oooOOooOOooo

Four hours later, Astra made her way back into Alex’s bedroom and attempted to wake her again.

“Alex,” Was said softly and the woman rolled away from her as she shook her head, “Just take this stuff. You’re making this harder than it has to be.”

“I will shoot you,” Was mumbled out from the pile of blankets and Astra smirked.

“It wouldn’t do either of us any good,” Was said as she continued to stand there not giving in.

“I will… I don’t know,” Was mumbled and she finally sighed, rolled over, held her hand out, and begrudgingly took the medicine from the alien, “Get out now.”

Astra shook her head in amusement but left the room anyway. About half an hour later, the sounds of footsteps running down the hallway followed by the sounds of Alex being sick again caught her attention and she was in the bathroom before the woman had fully settled on her knees in the floor.

“Ugh!” Was groaned out after she was finished and flushed again, “This sucks.”

“It seems like it,” Was said behind her. She truly had no clue how to respond to the agent before her. She squatted down and looked into tired eyes before running her hand over the woman’s face, “Are you supposed to be this hot?”

Alex laughed and had that look on her face that usually meant she was about to make a joke that Astra didn’t get. That joke didn’t come however as she grimaced and held her stomach, “It’s the fever, Ash. It’s expected.”

The Kryptonian frowned. She’d never felt a human be that hot to the touch before. After a few moments, she scooped the woman back into her arms and carried her back to bed. Alex burrowed deep into her bed as soon as she was laid down and Astra shook her head.

oooOOooOOooo

The woman was woke later to the feeling of something cold being pressed to her forehead. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up into the face of a worried Kryptonian, “What are you doing?”

“You taught me how to google. So I googled. They recommended cold compresses for your fever,” Alex sighed and nodded. She had to admit, it felt pretty good, “It’s also time for you to take this again.”

“Fight me,” Was mumbled out stubbornly yet again and Astra just held the pills out which were begrudgingly accepted and swallowed, “What time is it?”

“It’s 3:04 am,” Was said softly and Alex looked up at her again.

“What are you still doing up then?”

“Looking after you?” Was said like it was the most obvious answer in the world. Alex looked at her for a few moments.

“I’ll be fine. Get some sleep,” Astra shook her head in response.

“No, I’ll be fine. I don’t need that much sleep. You, on the other hand, need someone to coerce you into making yourself get better,” Alex grunted but didn’t reply as she rolled back over with her back to the woman.

oooOOooOOooo

“What the hell is that?” Was mumbled as Alex rolled over onto the stuffed animal that had been bought earlier. Astra shrugged.

“Someone else was there and said it was custom to buy a stuffed animal when one is sick,” Alex scrunched her face up but didn’t protest this time when the alien held her medicine out to her before rolling back over.

When Astra reentered the room two hours later, the agent was curled around the bear and she smiled softly, “Alexandra.”

“Don’t call me Alexandra,” Was mumbled out, “And quit waking me up before you don’t wake up again.”

Astra held in her laugh though she wanted nothing more than to burst into laughter, “Just take this and quit being such a terrible patient,” Alex opened one eye to glare at her and shook her head, “Why not?”

“I don’t like you right now,” Was said into her pillow but Astra heard her and smirked again.

“Well, I’m sure you like yourself and that’ll be pretty hard to do if you can’t stop being sick,” Alex groaned and grabbed the next pill, swallowed it, and stuck her tongue out at the Kryptonian, “And I didn’t think you wanted that,” Was said as she nudged the bear in the agent’s arms.

“I’m a sick snuggler. Mention it to anyone and you’re dead. Kryptonian or not,” Astra nodded and continued to look on, “What? Why are you still hovering?”

“Would you like me to-” She trailed off and gestured towards the bed.

“I don’t want to get you sick.”

“I highly doubt that you could get me sick,” Was said gently and Alex must had truly felt awful because she just held her arms out and settled against the alien when she laid down beside her and wound her arms around her, “Hmm, much better than the bear.”

oooOOooOOooo

It turns out, Alex was truly a snuggler. She had slowly inched most of her body on top of Astra’s and was basically using the woman as a pillow. Astra couldn’t find it in herself to mind and just kept an ear on the woman’s heart rate and could feel her temperature drop as the night went on and she continued to force meds into her.

Around 1:00 pm, Alex was feeling much better and was on her side facing the woman who had finally fallen asleep after being up for so long. She watched her eye lids flutter softly as they usually did when Astra slept. She had a strange urge to reach out and tuck a stray hair out of the way, but knew that even the slightest move could wake her Kryptonian and she figured that Astra could use all the sleep she could get after putting up with her all night and morning.

Alex finally fell back to sleep and Astra unconsciously made room for her against her body as her sleeping form scooted forward into her arms. The alien let out a breath as she drifted back into deep slumber.

oooOOooOOooo

“You feel better?” Was asked as Astra opened her eyes and saw Alex already awake and watching her.

“I do. Much better,” It was about six now and she was pretty sure she was more or less over whatever virus she had contracted, “Thank you for, you know.”

Astra nodded, “I’m sorry I didn’t do any better. I have no experience with sick humans.”

“Are you kidding?” Astra shook her head in confusion, “You’re probably the most clueless smart person I’ve met.”

“I’m not sure if I should be offended or not.”

“Eh, probably not,” Was shrugged off, “You were perfect and I’m sorry if I said anything to you. I’m a mean and snuggly sick person,” Astra laughed, “But thank you.”

“I really didn’t do anything but make you swallow a pill every few hours, Alexandra,” The agent looked at her for a few moments before rolling her eyes and leaning forward quickly.

She covered Astra’s lips with her own and after a moment felt the woman kiss her back. She pulled away with a small grin and smirked at the woman, “Just accept my thank you and shut up,” Was said as she leaned back in.


End file.
